Fallen Petals
by Heartache14
Summary: Could something fueled off of anger, sadness, betrayal…could that really be worth fighting for? Worth making sacrifices for? 'I knew it at the bottom of my heart, the hardest choice would be best'
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Another Vampire Knight oneshot! Yay! I decided to post this separately from my collection of VK oneshots because it didn't really fit. This is a bit sadder than a lot of my other ones. Soo…this is a song fic for the Vocaloid song, _Just Be Friends_. There are some **amazing** Nico Nico choruses for the song on youtube, so check them out.

Erm, as you read this, you'll probably notice I didn't include the parts that actually _said_ 'Just be friends, etc'. It didn't really fit with the theme of the story, so I left those parts out.

Now that I got all of that out of the way, let's get on with the fic, shall we?

**Disclaimer:**

Zero: Heartache-chan, thankfully, does not own Vampire Knight.

Me: Thankfully? O.O

ENJOY!

* * *

Zero stared up at the intricate fabric of the black canopy above him. His body felt numb, as though his mind and heart were in a different place. Next to him, Kaname slept soundly, his breath coming out softly and evenly.

_It came to my mind in the early morning yesterday_

_As if I gathered broken pieces of glass_

The hunter wasn't sure what to do. It felt like everything was coming to a screeching halt. There were too many factors, too many what ifs. How were they supposed to go on living this lie? Soon, this idyllic school life would be coming to an end. Soon, someone would find out. Was their love really strong enough? Zero wasn't so sure.

_What the heck is this? Drips from my cut finger_

_Is this really what we'd hoped for?_

Passion. Really, that's what this was all about. A passionate hate transformed into something deeper. Then again, maybe it was there all along. Could something fueled off of anger, sadness, betrayal…could that really be worth fighting for? Worth making sacrifices for?

_I knew it at the bottom of my heart, the hardest choice would be best_

_My self-love refuses it and repeats self-contradiction_

_When can I tell it to you?_

"When?" the silver-haired teenager whispered to himself. "Maybe if we had been born in a different time, as different people. Maybe then this would work. Maybe if society was different. But now, as things are, this isn't meant to last."

_In the slowly decaying world, I'm struggling but it's the only way_

_Carving your faded smiles, I pulled out the plug_

"Maybe." Zero jumped as a voice called out to him suddenly. "But maybe if everything was different, we wouldn't have found each other in the first place." Kaname rolled over to face his beloved. "We wouldn't have fallen in love."

Zero shook his head vehemently, "This isn't love, Kaname. It's an ache, a loneliness. We were just desperate to find someone to understand, to fill the void."

_I screamed with my hoarse voice, rebound and resonance echo in vain _

"Isn't that what love is?" the pureblood argued. "Wanting someone to stay by your side so you won't feel that ache?"

"No, that's not what it is."

Anger at Zero's stubborn denial flashed in Kaname's chocolate eyes. "How would you know about love, Zero?" Instantly, he regretted his harsh words. He only spoke them out of fear, but the damage was done.

_Nothing is left at the end of an unchained me_

Zero sat up and glared down at the pureblood. "You know as much as I do. Has anyone ever loved you, Kaname?" They were both fumbling around, trying to hurt each other more and more. Just as they shared the power to lovingly heal, they also shared the power to lovingly hurt.

_Coincidences that stuck us degenerates into the dark and are broken in pieces_

A peal of cold laughter escaped the other vampire's lips. "For someone so stubborn, Zero, you're very willing to give up on this. Does this charade mean so little to you? Are you willing to let our relationship lie down and die?"

"_No matter what we do, life is just like that," I mumbled_

The ex-human's voice dropped to a defeated murmur, "I tired of fighting for everything and everyone."

_Somebody's tears flowed down dried cheeks_

A mirthless smile was Kaname's response. "I see." He understood that he wasn't worth fighting for. The graceful pureblood stood and exited the room.

* * *

Kaname exited the gates along with the rest of the Night Class. The young ladies squealed and gushed as the vampires walked out. His remote eyes immediately sought out Zero's wonderful shock of silver hair. They needed to talk, as Kaname was unclear as to where they stood now. If Zero really didn't want this, he would press the matter no more. But…

What should they do?

_Yesterday a tranquil night made me realize_

_It'd be useless to pick up fallen petals_

As he walked by, Kaname deliberately made eye contact with the taciturn prefect. Almost imperceptibly, Zero nodded.

Once the rest of the vampires were safely escorted to class, Zero went to meet with Kaname. There, in a small grove surrounded with trees, Kaname stood waiting patiently. How will this end?

_Because it'd never bloom again_

"Do you really…want to give up on this?" Kaname asked gently. His face was impassive and his normally warm eyes carefully hid what he was really feeling. The mask was up once more.

_It's tiny but already dead on my palms_

_Our time stopped long ago_

Zero looked around at the beauty of the forest around him, desperate to look anywhere but the eyes of the man in front of him. Despite himself, he felt tears pooling in his silver-lilac eyes. He had resigned himself to his fate, but it was still hard for him. Here was where it all began. They had shared so many special moments in this very spot.

_I remember the season we first met and your grace smile_

So many kisses, so many whispered words, never to be spoken again.

"Why, Zero?" Kaname asked when his lover didn't speak. "Do you really not love me? Do you really think my feelings are so insincere?"

The hunter couldn't speak.

"Or are you afraid?"

"It's not worth it!" Zero finally blurted out untruthfully. Kaname's questions were hitting a little too close to home. "The consequences aren't worth it." 'I'm not worth it.' The most important thought went unspoken.

_Bringing up old issues, we hurt each other as badly as possible_

_Our minds are full of thorns_

Kaname nodded. "I understand." He turned away.

_With this continuous dull relationship_

_Grievously I can't change my mind_

Zero choked on a sob. He knew he didn't have to do this; nothing had to change. But he was so afraid. What should he do? Was there anything he could do? No…his prince was already walking away…

_I still love you, I don't wanna be apart from you, but I have to tell you…_

This fear of not being able to live without Kaname, this fear of being ripped from his side…it was tearing apart from the seams. He couldn't do it anymore. This emotion, this dependence, this soul-piercing fear…

_It's raining heavily in my mind, I'm stunned, I'm standing dead, my vision is blurry_

_Despite my determination, the pain is still penetrating_

_The bond between us has come apart and is dying away in everyday_

Kaname smiled gently. It was probably the most wonderful expression Zero had ever seen. "Goodbye, my Zero."

_Goodbye, my sweetheart, it's over_

_We have to leave without turning back_

Heartbroken, Zero fell to his knees as Kaname walked away. He pressed the back of his hand to his mouth to hold back a scream. This was the right thing to do. It was for the best. They would be better off without each other. It wasn't meant to be. It wasn't meant to be.

_Just once, just once, if I could have my wish to come true_

_I'd be born again and again and go see you on those days_

Maybe, in another lifetime, they'd meet again. Maybe then, it would be love.

_I screamed with my hoarse voice, rebound and resonance echo in vain_

Zero cried. He felt empty. The ache was back.

_Nothing is left at the end of an unchained me _

There was nothing left.

_The bond between us has come apart and is dying away in everyday_

"Goodbye, my Kaname."

_Goodbye, my sweetheart, it's over_

_We have to leave without turning back_

Nothing.

_It's all over_.

* * *

A/N: Sooo… I hope none of you are pissed at Zero because, well, it _was_ kinda his fault. Please don't be mad at him…or me. XD

So, tell me what you think? Please please PLEASE REVIEW! I love reviews. I like to toss them in the air and dance through them like a cloud of cookies and rainbows.

Zero: very lovely mental image…

ANYWAY, I have a bunch of stuff lined up as far as VK fanfiction is concerned. I have gotten re-inspired for this idea I came up with a not too long ago, so I'll probably be putting that up soon. And of course I shall continue working on _The Darkest Dream_.

Zero: That's not a bunch of stuff! That's like, two stories!

Me: Shut up, Zero! No one asked you!

SEE YA NEXT TIME!


	2. SEQUEL!

A/N: So, I have decided that there will be a sequel to _Fallen Petals_! And it's gonna be multi-chaptered! I just posted the first chapter, so please check it out! It's called _Mending_ and here's a little peek at the first chapter, as well as the summary.

Summary: It has been three years since they parted. So many unyielding feelings. Will fate bring them together once more? Or will someone else tear them apart...forever?

Sneak Peek:

"_Goodbye, my Zero," the pureblood whispered, a dazzling smile on his face. Zero's sparkling eyes glistened with sadness and confusion. In that moment, Kaname wondered if his speculation was right. Maybe Zero really was afraid. Even worse, maybe there was nothing Kaname could do to quiet those fears. Gracefully, the vampire walked away._

_Behind him, he could faintly hear his beloved crying, and his soul ached at the thought. However, a sudden pang of anger blasted threw him. Why did Zero have to do this? If it brought him so much pain – no, if it brought them so much pain, then why?_

'_He should have known better,' the pureblood thought bitterly. He didn't feel like being around anyone, so he trekked deeper into the forest. 'How could he doubt my feelings for him? After everything we've been through, doesn't he know that I'd never leave him? That I'd never want to leave him?'_

_His aura turned dark but he did nothing to rein it in. He was alone, so it didn't matter._

_He was alone._


End file.
